Captain Falcon (Super Smash Flash 2)
Captain Falcon is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is, once again, be the only character representation of the F-Zero franchise. His design is similar to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His Final Smash is similar to that of his Brawl Counterpart. Captain Falcon was ranked 9th on the v0.8 tier list, at the top of the C tier. Captain Falcon has certainly improved from his incarnation in Super Smash Bros. Brawl due to the new physics, which establish a longer hitstun than in Brawl. This gives him the ability to do true combos that defined his character in Melee. As usual, Captain Falcon has a good aerial game, fast dashing speed, good survivability due to his weight, and great finishers, including the famous Knee of Justice which has very little start-up lag and KOs reliably far below 90%. However, his weight and falling speed also make him a target for combos and chaingrabs himself, and most of his attacks have small range. Additionally, although the new physics have improved Captain Falcon from Brawl, they still have not restored him to his Melee glory; he still cannot wavedash or L-cancel, which makes him less mobile and more punishable. Despite this, he is still an improved character who is worth learning and can reward the player very well if they can control his combos. His current position in v0.9 is pending. Attributes Pending Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Faster punch. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Knee. 5% *Standard Attack 4: Mach Punch. Captain Falcon punches infinitely. 2% per hit. *Down Tilt : Breakdance kick. 10% *Down Smash : Kicks in front of him, then behind him. 18% uncharged, 16% uncharged at his back, 26% fully charged, 23% fully charged at his back. *Forward Tilt : Roundhouse kick. 10% *Forward Smash : Elbows opponent. Fire on contact. 19% uncharged, 27% fully charged. *Up Tilt : Raises leg in the air and brings it down hard in an axe kick. 13% *Up Smash : Rotary Kick. Captain Falcon kicks upwards twice. 20% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Dash Attack : Turbo Shoulder: Shoulder bash. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial : Two side kicks in quick succession. First hit 4%, second hit 6%. 10% total *Forward Aerial : Knee Smash. Sweetspot 19-20%, sourspot 6%. A powerful horizontal finisher when sweetspotted. *Backward Aerial : Punches behind him. 14% *Upward Aerial : Upwards bicycle kick. Great juggler. 13% *Downward Aerial : Step-On-it: Captain Falcon kicks underneath himself with both legs, A Meteor Smash. 14% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out to grab. *Pummel : Knee bash. all hits do 1%.. *Forward Throw : Punches opponent away. 5% *Backward Throw : Throws opponent over his head and kicks them behind him. 9% *Up Throw : Punches opponent upwards can, chain grab. 7% *Down Throw : Slams opponent into the ground, can chain grab. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Side kick. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Floor Attack: Performs a headstand and spin kicks horizontally. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes in the Blue Falcon. *Taunt: Salutes and says "Show me your moves!" *Fanfare : Captain Falcon's Victory Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Wins: Does one of his victory poses from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and says: "Yes!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Falcon1.png|Falcon about to use Raptor Boost on in Hidden Leaf Village. Falcon2.png|Falcon taunting on the moving platform in Mushroom Kingdom III. Falcon3.png|Falcon and both using their up tilts in Crateria. Falcon4.png|Falcon using the Knee Smash on the red in Yoshi's Story. Artwork Trivia * When introduced in demo v0.8, he could become available by winning at least one brawl with every character but him. The player must then defeat Captain Falcon on Sand Ocean in order to "unlock" him. Afterwards, he would turn permanently into a stater character. External link Category:Starter Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:F-Zero universe